plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Endless
Survival: Endless is a Survival mode level in the Pool which has an unlimited number of flags and can be played forever without end. It is unlocked after completing all other Survival Mode levels. The other two endless gamemodes are Vasebreaker Endless and I, Zombie Endless (the iPad version also includes Last Stand: Endless). Just like all Hard Survival levels, you can choose new plants every 2 flags. Overview The basic idea of Survival: Endless is that a seemingly unlimited number of Zombies are attacking in an onslaught to take over the Player's House. The player has to hold off the zombie hordes for as long as possible, resembling the military act of laying siege to a castle. No matter what, the zombies will eventually win, but if the player hits a number of waves (214,000,000+) the result exactly is unknown, but is believed that the zombies may begin at 1 and continue on like that eternally. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-gargantuar Strategy See Survival: Endless/Strategies. Tips *Despite all Survival: Endless builds winning on Pool (Hard), not all Pool (Hard) setups can take the large Zombie amounts on Endless. *Zombonis and Giga-gargantuars are the true threats on this level. The Zomboni can crush your plants and can't be slowed, while the Giga-gargantuars take an incredible four instant kills to die. Both can be stalled and killed with Spikerock, but the Spikerocks need to be replaced quickly in most levels. *Protect everything possible with Pumpkins. You never know when a zombie might get past your defenses. *The back four columns of the pool are the safest area for Cob Cannons; as long as the plants in front of those rows are protected by pumpkins, zombies that surface during waves will not be able to get back to them. *Rate your setup by the amounts of Cob Cannons you have. **0-2- Bring Instant Kills, have plenty of powerful attacking plants. **3-4- Consider Instants, keep Cob Cannons away from the offense. **5-8- Instants are optional, but recommended. Keep Cobs protected. **9+- Don't bother with Instants, keep a cycle going with Cobs. *If you double up on Winter Melons, only do so on land. Thrown Imps sometimes draw fire from your Winter Melons long enough for zombies to unfreeze. **Winter Melons do the same amount of damage as Melon-Pults, so you shouldn't buy too many. *Every time you plant an upgrade plant, its cost increases by 50 sun. Soon, Cob Cannons will get very expensive. That's why a winning cobless strategy, although hard to find, is very useful. *Use Gloom-shrooms or similar Area of Effect attacks. *If you use Cattails against Balloon Zombies, you can bring Blovers along for each flag in case the Cattails are distracted and a zombie sneaks past. Trivia : For more trivia, see Survival Mode. *There's a zombie on this level known as the Giga-gargantuar, which has twice the health of a regular Gargantuar. **''See Giga-gargantuar for more information.'' *Upgrade plants will increase in cost by 50 suns, depending on how many are already on the lawn. **This is to make the game harder. *Large amounts of money can be earned through progression in this mode. Even if you click a third of the coins, you will get $30,000 or more within 10 flags of Survival: Endless. *Bungee Zombies only appear during huge waves in Survival Endless. Gallery See Survival: Endless/Gallery. See also *Survival Mode *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-gargantuar Category:Survival Mode Category:Pool Category:Endless Levels Category:Survival (Endless)